


Biggest Fan

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Tythan - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Paparazzi, Photography, Slow Build, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: Years after they originally met, Ethan is sent as a photographer to one of the most important award shows of the year where he relives his obsession for Tyler, a nominee for the biggest award.~OR~The Paparazzi AU nobody asked for.





	1. Promise I'll Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Another tythan?! Whaaatt?!
> 
> Yeah. Enjoy.

Ethan was walking on the small path created through rebellious children and wandering souls that wanted to roam the woods such as he did. He has always known he had a different point of view of the world. He felt like he couldn't really experience it without actually  _looking_ at it. He never understood how he could really see the world, until his mother bought him a Polaroid camera on his tenth birthday.

Ethan had just opened it from the box that had confined it and he curiously turned it on all sides to figure out its purpose.

-"Can you eat it?" his younger self asked his mother. She shook her head with a laugh.

-"No, sweetheart," she said, "it's a camera".

-"A camera?"

-"Yes, darling, a camera. Here, let me show you."

His mother had taken the object from his small hands and she took a picture of him. She laughed at his blinded expression when the flash had surprised him.

That was the moment his life had changed. Ethan had fallen in love with photography. His room had an entire wall dedicated to his favorite photos. He had boxes upon boxes of photographs stored. Now, as a Sophomore in college, Ethan seemed to find himself deeply fascinated with photography more than he was as a child.

Taking pictures of the trees as they shimmered in the wind, the sun casting streaks of gold past the clumps of leaves, Ethan took picture after picture until he found himself growing tired. He checked his watch to find that he had been gone for nearly an hour and a half.

-"Dammit, i'm going to be late," Ethan muttered as he began to jog back to the main campus.

As Ethan made his way out of the forest and into the faculty parking lot, he saw that his professor was also late and rushing out of his own vehicle.

-"Professor! Nice to see you on this nice evening!"

-"You better get to my class before I do, Nestor!"

Ethan continued his quick paced jog to reach his location in time, reaching the doors to catch a breath before entering and tucking his camera into his bag. The classes themselves were deeply intriguing. It kept him on his toes and he didn't bother checking the clock as he felt the time had always slipped too early. As Ethan and his classmates began to pack their belongings and shuffle out the door, a small shout stopped them from leaving.

-"I forgot to mention! I won't be having class next week since I'll be out on a trip. As you all may well know, I am taking the three students with the highest GPA from my class to assist me," their professor announced. This seemed to grab everyone's attention as they all sped back down the ramp to hear him better to find out who was going.

-"I bet you Amy's going!" A girl shouted from the back of the group. A laugh rang around the students except for Ethan and some blonde.

-"In fact, she is," the professor replied, "and so are Kathryn and Ethan."

There was a chorus of sighs and encouraging shouts. 

-"I'd like to see the three of you tomorrow morning. Now, class is dismissed."

* * *

 

Ethan usually woke up on his typical Friday's with three different scenarios:

1) Some poor girl would be chatting nicely or sneaking out of his roommate's room after their one-night stand (occasionally two or three).

2) His roommate was passed out drunk on the floor with a bloody rag or empty liquor bottle in hand.

3) His roommate was nowhere to be found.

This time, he had neither of the scenarios and found himself waking up to seeing his roommate drinking coffee and a pastry on his bed. 

-"Wake up, dipshit." He mumbled. Ethan groaned and tried to pry his eyes open as best as he could without letting the light burn his retinas. "Wake up."

-"Dude... it's barely eight in the morning," Ethan grumbled, "let me sleep in."

-"Some blonde was knocking down our door fifteen minutes ago claiming that if you didn't wake up, she'd hit you with a car."

Ethan groaned at the idea and found himself wanting to curl deeper into his slumber. Then he realized he said 'some blonde'.

-"Shit."

Ethan sprung himself out of his bed and tried to put on decent clothing and grabbed his dorm key before sprinting without shoes toward the Art building. The sun was out and early, people were staring at him as he tugged on shirt as he sprinted barefoot with pajama pants on. Breathless, by the time he reached the doors, he opened them to find himself interrupting his professor talking to two other individuals at the front row.

-"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, i'm late! I completely forgot to set myself an alar--"

-"No worries, Ethan, just sit down and pay attention," his professor asked kindly.

He sat next to the other two women and saw them both give him distasteful glances. 

-"As I was saying, this trip is an entire week long. We leave tomorrow afternoon and we get there before midnight." 

Ethan's eyebrows shot up. An entire week for what?

-"Umm, what exactly is this trip about?" Ethan asked.

-"Maybe if you were here twenty minutes ago, you would have known." the blonde replied cheekily. 

-"It's the Sundance Film Festival. We've been asked to go because people some people here got nominated for a few awards." A brunette replied softly. "Apparently the movie's legit. So we get to go take pictures and get drunk off our minds."

-"I'm sorry, Kathryn, what are you going to do?" The professor patronized.

-"I said we'll be taking pictures and staying sober." She replied with a faux smile.

-"That's I thought I heard. So go pack and get ready, I've already spoken to my colleagues on the matter so you're all good to go. See you tomorrow." 

And with that, they were dismissed.

* * *

 

The flight was slightly uneventful. Ethan learned that the silently aggressive blonde was Amy. Kathryn seemed to be her translator since Amy seemed to refuse to speak often. Their professor, who insisted they refer to him as Jeremy for the rest of the trip, seemed to have slept the entire flight. Ethan and Kathryn shared their love for all of photography meanwhile Amy listened to music and stared out her window.

Touching down in Utah, they hopped onto a bus that took them all the way to Park City where they had a hotel reservation along with the hundreds of other representatives from colleges and schools. The actual group of students that put together their film from their school wouldn't arrive until the next day. 

Ethan shared a room with Kathryn and Amy, this seemed to be because of Jeremy's horrible mistake in booking one deluxe room and one regular room. Therefore, he willingly took the singular room and left the three to decide the dreadful question of their tiring trip: Who gets the bed, who gets the couch, and who gets the bathtub?

-"I'm going to fetch ice for the water bottles." Ethan mumbled as Amy and Kathryn seemed to play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' for the bed. Making his way down the hall, he found an absurdly taller man in the small room that had vending machines and the ice dispenser.

-"Sup." the man muttered as he stared at his phone consistently. 

-"hi." Ethan mumbled as he opened the cold door.

-"You come here, often?" the curly-haired man asked. Ethan chuckled.

-"I'm just here to take pictures." The smaller man replied, "how about you?"

-"I... kinda got nominated for best amateur actor. The tall man replied, scratching his neck awkwardly. Their eyes met for a second and Ethan felt himself drawn. The swirl in his green eyes made Ethan swoon.

-"W-wow..." Ethan gasped.

-"Yeah. I know. It seemed so unreal, but hey, whatever pays the bills."

Ethan stared at him as he stared back. The other man tucked away his phone absentmindedly and stepped closer towards Ethan.

 _Jesus, he's so tall..._ Ethan thought to himself.

-"I like your eyes..." he mumbled.

-"Oh really?" the other taunted. He looked down at the smaller man and it seemed almost like a warning... but it they felt it was familiar. 

The taller man slowly raised his hand to meet Ethan's cheek and he caressed his thumb over it. Ethan felt himself slide his face against the large hand like a kitten to its owner.

-"Name's Tyler..." he whispered.

-"E-ethan..." the smaller man replied. The other let out a soft huff and he leaned closer, and Ethan stood on his tip-toes as they broken their personal space.

Slowly, their noses almost touched. Their breaths seemed to mingle with one another and Tyler's hands found themselves on Ethan's waist. The ice pale clattered to the floor, but it was just background noise as their lips drew nearer. The first thing Ethan felt was his soft lips, followed by the hands that seemed to slide up and freeze on his back, and then he felt Tyler tilting his head. Ethan felt embarrassed that he was the smaller one. They broke apart slowly and they looked into one another's eyes. 

-"See you around, camera boy." Tyler whispered before he stepped away slowly and winked at him before turning the corner and walking away. Ethan felt his heart beat furiously in his chest.

 _Holy shit..._ He thought. Ethan raised his fingers to tremble over where the man's lips just were. He smiled before he realized he came here for ice. He grabbed the pale, luckily nothing slipped out, and he walked back in a daze to his room.

Ethan didn't realize that his life would spiral downhill from this moment on until the fateful night of February twenty-sixth of 2017.


	2. Seven Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked to attend the Oscars, Ethan finds himself in an unfortunate situation upon arriving there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twoo!!!  
> Thanks for any kudos and comments!

If there was one thing that Ethan hated more than his boss, it was the things she would send him out to do. 'Go get me this' or 'go take a picture of that' or 'go home'. Sure, she was a nice lady, but many times she could be a major bitch.

-"Ethan!" She shouted for the third time. Ethan groaned as he rose from his desk and walked over to where her office was located. He knocked four times, like she always asked, and he entered her office.

-"Yes, Sophia?" He asked, politely.

-"You're a smart boy and I figured you need to get a taste of what true fame is really like," Sophia began, "therefore, I figured you deserved to go on a vacation. Obviously you'd need to take pictures since i'm paying for your trip."

-"Okay... and what deserted island off the coast of Africa are you exiling me to?" Ethan asked, trying to bite back half these things he could have said.

-"Los Angeles." 

This surprised the, now blue-haired, man as he stood in his boss' office. 

-"Los Angeles?"

-"Los Angeles."

-"But why?"

Sophia smiled and raised her finger to signify a pause in their conversation. She bent down and reached for something in her desk and then fluttered through endless pages before finally pulling two out. She handed them to Ethan. They were RSVP forms for the Academy Awards.

-"Why, you ask? Well because it's the freaking Academy Awards, Ethan. This is the big leagues! This is your time to put your pictures on the covers of Cosmo, People, The New York Times!" She exclaimed, "This is your chance Ethan. Now, I could've picked my sister to go instead of you but she despises the idea of crediting entertainers so I figured, why not to my favorite blue boy in the office?"

-"I'm the only blue boy in the office." Ethan replied.

-"Yeah yeah, shut up. Now go fill that out and go home to pack your shit. You leave in two days." Sophia stated before she sat in her desk and continued to file through endless photos that were stacked on her desk. 

Ethan slowly walked out of the office as he read over the forms. One was an RSVP and another was a 'Plus One' sheet. Questionably, he figured he would go on his own.

-"Watcha got there, Blueberry?" Kathryn teased as she plucked the forms out of his hand and swiveled in her chair.

-"Hey! Give 'em back." Ethan exclaimed as she gasped at the papers' contents.

-"The Oscars?!" She exclaimed before he tried quieting her. "Oops, sorry. The Oscars? Holy shit, that's amazing!"

Even after college, Kathryn and Ethan remained friends even until now. Ethan even tagged along with Kathryn to join the company.

-"Yeah... It's really not that big of a deal." Ethan replied, scratching the back of his neck like he usually does when he feels embarrassed.

-"Not a big deal?! Oh my god, you are soooo taking Amy and I to go with you." Kathryn exclaimed.

Oh yeah, Amy made it big as she started her own magazine company. It's apparently number four on most read magazines.

-"I only have one extra form." Ethan replied with shame. He wished he could take them both. 

-"Ugh, you're such a square, Ethan." Kathryn mumbled as he moved back to her cubicle in which she placed the 'Plus One' form under the scanner on her mini-printer and then produced another form. "See? Now you have two."

-"Kathryn! That's illegal!"

-"It's only illegal if we're caught." She replied with a devious smile. Ethan rolled his eyes and went back to his own desk where he had to finish typing an article about dying trees and global warming.

The rest of their day was merely uneventful. There was an occasional 'Son of a bitch' coming from someone who spilled something or printed the wrong articles. By the time he knew he had to go home, he packed his laptop and notes into his messenger bag and made his way out of the office, Kathryn holding the door for him patiently.

-"Why thank you, madame." Ethan replied with a fake bow.

-"Yeah yeah, get your ass out of the building before the dragon calls you back to wash her feet." The other teased. They both snickered at the comment as they made their way to the elevator.

When Ethan graduated, he was happy to see had had finally made some more friends. Kathryn and Amy already shared an apartment by the time they graduated and they still live there now, even with Amy's money. Kathryn and Ethan both went to work at the same small business magazine company that seemingly grew into an empire for the years they had worked there. Amy's business thrived immediately and she made lots of money off of it. Aside from Amy's snarky remarks on how she knows 'a few guys' that want 'a little blueberry for their mornings', the three of the lived happily without serious relationships. 

There was a time where Amy had a one-month fling with some Russian and she later finds out was a drug dealer and he tried calling her to bail him out. Ethan still teases her about it to the day. Ethan's life had changed immensely after his Sophomore Year horror. He made Amy and Kathryn swear never speak of it unless he was in a drunk stupor. 

As the elevator finally opened and the two photographers made their way out of the building, they saw a very fancy limousine waiting outside with a man in a tailored suit standing beside the door.

-"Kathryn and Ethan?" The man asked. They stared at the man before he opened the door to reveal Amy sitting in a sparkly silver dress. 

-"We're going out tonight!" Amy exclaimed which caused the other two to groan.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Los Angeles...** _

-"Yes, sweetheart. I get it. Your shoes are ruined." Tyler muttered on the phone as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

-"Say you'll by her dinner as well." Mark snickered as he rolled his eyes.

-"No... you don't have a good reason for filing a lawsuit," the movie star sighed as he continued with, "and i'm pretty sure you can buy yourself a new pair. Babe, i've got to go. I'll call you later."

Mark shouted in victory as Tyler hung up on his girlfriend in mid exclamation.

-"Jesus, that woman is such a bitch."

Tyler stared at Mark in warning and he raised his arms in surrender.

-"I might marry her someday, Mark."

-"Please don't." the manager pleaded. Tyler chuckled as he let himself fall backward on his bed.

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander to the brightest of images. His fans, his success, having a good career...

-"By the way, the Oscars are in less than a week and you have quite the speech to prepare." Mark added as he scrolled through his phone, "shall I suggest copying one off a celebrity? That seems to be the new rage considering the First Lady did it."

-"I'm fine. I'll just think of one on the spot." 

-"OR, you can make it political and have your name on Twitter's trending list." 

Tyler sighed. Another year, another time to lose an award. He's been known for doing that often. Nominated for countless awards and losing almost all of them. It was both shameful but helpful. Through these losses, Tyler strives to be better each time he shows up on a new set. He strives to be the very best.

-"I'm not even sure if I should even make a speech. I do have a three for three record on losing an Academy Award."

-"You see? That pessimism is what makes you lose each time," Mark sat on the bed next to Tyler saying, "maybe this time will be different."

Tyler chuckled. 

-"The only awards I've won are Best Supporting Actor during last year's Emmy's and some award I got at the Sundance Film Festival back when I was in college." 

Sundance Film Festival.

Tyler remembers that year all too well. That was when he first met Mark. That was when he decided he should strive to be an actor. That was when that one guy got hit by a car. He still feels to this day that it was his fault. 

-"Oh no. you are not going down memory lane on me. Snap out of it," Mark demanded as he snapped his fingers in Tyler's eyes. He swatted away the manager's hand and sat up.

-"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

The two sat on the bed for a reasonable amount of time before Mark stood up and announced he was going to sleep in his own room. Tyler eventually shucked his clothes off and went to sleep over the covers. 

* * *

 

**_*Six Days Later*_ **

The red carpet was booming and alive with stars. Actors and Actresses, Directors and Cinematographers. People flooded that entrance to the theater that held the biggest award show of the year.

-"Jesus, there are so many people." Amy mumbled as she stared at the large crowds of people that pushed and shuffled like waves of an ocean.

-"I think we should get the tail and of the photographers because that's when all the stars get out and wave. Who doesn't like seeing people wave, right?" Ethan wondered aloud. Kathryn shook her head.

-"The sun flare will blind our cameras if someone wears a sparkly dress, and from the looks of it... there are PLENTY."

The three photographers stood there awkwardly behind a large potted plant before finally moving through the sea of photographers and pushing and shoving their way towards the largest portion of photographers.

-"Oh look! It's that guy from the movie I was telling you guys about!" Amy exclaimed, "I am so getting a picture of him."

-"Wait, what movie?" Ethan asked as he followed.

-"It's been nominated for a couple of awards including Best Actor. The movie's called something like 'A Date With Markiplier'? I think? I forgot, but it's super intense and I cried three times."

Kathryn was holding onto Ethan's arm as Ethan held onto Amy's wrist as she literally elbowed some poor man to move in which she made Ethan crouch and get a good picture.

-"Where is he?" Ethan asked as he looked through the camera lenses.

-"Oh, he's to the left," Amy explained as Ethan followed her directions, "No, no! Other left." 

Another turn and Ethan spotted the shiny shoes and Amy's squeal meant it was him. He tilted his view upward to reveal the last person he ever thought he'd see.

-"Tyler Scheid! Can I get a question from you?!" Amy explained as she pulled out a small notepad and a pen.

Tyler apparently heard as he smiled at the other cameras and walked over. Ethan let his grip slip and the camera dangled on his neck weakly. Tyler noticed them and in a second, their eyes met. 

And it seemed like Ethan was scooping ice into a pale again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHARE THIS WITH YO FRIENNDDDSSS


	3. The Oscars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly in distress, Ethan finds himself falling back into his obsessive behaviors for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Stalker tag comes into place so bear with me.

-"Tyler Scheid, what are your thoughts on the rumors that claim you've been cursed and can never win an Oscar?" Amy asked. Tyler gave a dazzling smile along with a scratch at his freshly shaven face.

-"I personally think they're complete bullshit," Tyler admits, "and quite frankly I feel like this year could be different. We have all night to find out, now don't we?"

-"Thank you for your time, would you mind we take a few pictures?" Amy added. He nodded his head and Kathryn got her own camera ready to take a photo of Tyler smiling.

-"Ethan, come up and take a picture," Kathryn scolded as she took another. 

With a heavy heart and his mind swirling with confusion and anxiety, Ethan slowly stood up and shakily held the camera. He took two photos of Tyler and he lowered the camera to see Tyler. The movie star's smile dropped and Ethan immediately knew he was fucked.

-"wait... Ethan--?" He began to ask before Mark pushed Tyler along to move along the red carpet. 

-"I-i got to use the bathroom" Ethan exclaimed as he pushed past the crowds of people and tried to find the restroom in which he dove in, breathing heavily.

His heart beating maniacally and his eyes swimming, he gripped onto the black marble counter as he took deep, shallow breaths. Looking at himself in the mirror, he splashed cold water on his face to try and keep focus. Ethan took deep breaths, slowly trying to keep his heart rate from flying out of the roof. Ethan stared at himself in the mirror and felt a sudden ease course through his body.

He smiled a wicked smile and dried his face before leaving the restroom and making his way back to the crowd of photographers.

* * *

 

-"Where the hell did he go?" Kathryn asked the blonde that was tip-toeing to get a look at any other interesting actors or actresses worth shouting at. 

-"I don't know but-- HOLY SHIT, Is that Emma Stone?!"

-"Amy! Focus on the task at hand!" Kathryn pleaded as the blonde dove through the wall of photographers and stood center spotlight to smile and wave at the actress.

Meanwhile, Tyler was smiling and waving politely as Mark tread along beside him the entire way.

-"Well damn, it's a real shame your girlfriend got stuck in traffic." Mark said as he scrolled past her recent Tweet. Tyler sighed and gave his manager a glare. "Oh get over yourself, Ty, she's a bitch."

The two men finally made it to the doors of the theater and made their way through the dark hallway with its glowing tiles. They made their way to find their seats where women in red dresses leaded anyone that walked in. Finding their seat, Mark and Tyler sat down right beside the photographer's booth where the frenzy outside would soon swarm in. 

-"The same damn questions, all night. I'll show them." Tyler pouted.

-"Don't be so sour. I mean, do you blame them? You've probably got as many noms as Meryl friggin Streep and you're still here without a small gold man." Mark replied as he scrolled through Twitter tags.

-"Hilarious. Really, is there an Academy Award for Funniest Manager?"

-"Is there an Academy Award for Biggest Loser?"

-"Shut up." Tyler grumbled. 

As more actors, directors, producers, creators, and presenters strolled in, Tyler felt his heart beating erratically at the sight. He felt anxious for no particular reason. 

There was a man in a tuxedo, strolling in with two other women. What made him so distinguished was the white camera around his neck and the bright blue hair adorning his head. They walked towards them and Tyler realized the closer they got that he recognized this man.

It was an old friend he once knew.

-"Ethan?" Tyler called out as they shuffled into the photographer's booth.

-"Tyler!"

-"Oh my god, it's Tyler Scheid." Amy gasped.

-"How've you been? I haven't seen you since... well, the accident." Tyler replied as Ethan walked closer and stood next to them.

-"You  _know_ him?"

-"He hit him with his car" Kathryn explained, "so many... years ago." She added, looking at Ethan suspiciously as he seemed so casual at his reaction of seeing the actor.

-"Yeah," Tyler mumbled "but he and I were good friends during that."

-"Oh we were more than good friends, I'd say." Ethan flirted. Mark eyed the blue haired man suspiciously and he looked at Tyler questioningly.

-"Well we'd better go if we want a good seat!" Kathryn interrupted as she dragged Ethan away along with Amy's dumbfounded expression.

Making their way farther into the sea of seats, the brunette turned to stare at Ethan in suspicion. Amy was talking incessantly on Tyler's career and how the press is all over him this award season. Ethan was smirking slightly as he walked, winking at Kathryn as she narrowed her eyes.

-"What was that?" She asked as they slowly stopped.

-"What was what?"

-"That thing, over there." She replied.

-"You mean Tyler Scheid? Now I don't think it's fair you calm him a thing..." he teased.

-"Whenever we even mutter his name you flinch uncontrollably or just distance yourself and here you are flirting?!"

-"Things change, Kat. Get over it." He replied with a scoff.

-"Yeah, but you don't."

-"I'm confused, what's going on?" Amy asked.

-"Kat just thinks that i'm going to be obsessed with him like I used to be. But It's  _totally_ not true. I'm over that shit." Ethan replied as he glared at her angrily. He went to take his seat and Amy followed with a shrug. Kathryn was getting annoyed by Ethan's snarky change of mood.

As more people finally filled the room in capacity, the cameras started rolling and the people started to get ready. The audience applauded as the host came on stage and gave a comedic opening. 

Records were being broken throughout the night, award by award. Throughout the commercial breaks and gaps, Ethan seemed to disappear occasionally then return as he flipped through the camera roll on his camera happily. Amy would sprint to hide backstage and interview the winners before returning with three tiny pages worth of notes and quotes.

-"We're only a couple of awards away before we reach the highly anticipated 'Best Actor' and 'Best Picture'" Amy notified the others in the booth. Everyone was frantically getting their cameras and notepads acquired.

-"Jesus, it seems like it's taking forever." Kathryn mumbled.

-"Really? I think it's nice." Ethan noted as he swung his hand flimsily in the air with the sounds from the orchestra as they waited for the next award.

-"Have you taken any pictures?" Kathryn asked.

-"Only of the hottest man in this room." He replied with a smirk, "and... yeah, I guess of other great people too."

-"Jesus Christ, you're stalking him again aren't you?"

Ethan scoffed at the statement. Kathryn groaned out loud before rising from her seat.

-"Screw you, i'm gonna go find some food."

Walking across the aisles and finally reaching something akin to a lobby, Kathryn was able to purchase a bag of chips and a few water bottles in which she delightedly enjoyed them next to a windowsill. The man sitting next to Tyler walked up to the small concession stand where he bought water. He saw Kathryn sitting alone and he walked right up to her.

-"Lovely day, isn't it?" He asked. She looked at him in disbelief.

-"Dude... it's literally dark outside."

-"Yeah, well, it's still a lovely day." he added. She stared at him in wonder before she laughed.

-"What's your name, Ms. All-Photos-No-Fun?" 

-"It's 'I Take Better Selfies Than You'" Kathryn replied.

-"Sassy, huh?"

-"You're no better"

The two of them sat in silence as they stared each other down and she began to laugh. He smiled at that.

-"Take a picture of me and make it a headline saying, 'Dropdead Manager Stuns Red-Carpet'" 

Kathryn laughed.

-"Oh please, if anything, 'Dropdead Manager Gets Fired'"

Mark returned a laugh.

-"So you know who I am?"

-"I know who your boss is, does that count?" She replied. He let out a sigh.

-"Not really. Speaking of, would you mind if I walked you back to the Peanut Gallery?" Mark asked politely as he held out his hand. She giggled at his formality and took it.

-"Hey... I actually know a girl you might like..." Kathryn said as they returned to the large auditorium.

* * *

 

-"Ladies And Gentlemen, here are the nominees for Best Actor" The previous year's winner for Best Actress announced. Everyone's eyes shifted from her sparkly, blue dress to the big screen much farther above her head.

Listing the names one by one with a small scene of their performance, Ethan leaned back in his seat to get a clear view of Tyler's curly hair between the two heads in the way. Ethan smiled and felt his heart bloom into many different emotions. Lust, Envy, Greed, Love, Compassion, Hatred, Sadness, Care, Happiness.

Ethan remember all too well the day he had gone too far years ago.

He had been following Tyler the entire week of the festival. They grew close whenever he wasn't following him. But sometimes, Ethan knew he had gone out of hand. 

Ethan would sneak into Tyler's hotel room and go through his things. One time he stole his watch to wear and show off to his friends or any on-goers, then return it that same night whenever Tyler would be asleep. 

Sometimes he would dress himself up in public to look inconspicuous just to get photos of Tyler and treasure them in a bag he hid in his hotel room. One day, however, Ethan hid in Tyler's rental car. He waited and wanted to get a picture of him driving. But it was too soon. Ethan had accidentally hid in the wrong car. When they arrived at the main building where the awards would take place, Ethan bolted out of the car and ended up getting hit by Tyler. 

You'd think it was a dramatic run-over where Ethan was swept underneath the car. But it was so real. 

Before, Ethan had been a gymnast and was used to being flimsily thrown around. When Tyler hit him with his car, however, he was thrown a good five feet in the air before landing on the hood of the car and rolling off of it to land on his head.

That was when he realized it was too far. Tyler, so oblivious and young, thought Ethan died. Of course, he was only unconscious, but from what Kathryn had told him the next day when he woke up, Tyler seemed to have cried over it. He shouted at doctors and people to get him help. It warmed Ethan's heart, but it also turned it stone cold.

He hoped to never see Tyler again. 

These intrusive thoughts flood back into Ethan's mind as he stared creepily at Tyler's curly hair. The feeling of being watched got to him as he turned his head in all directions and finally spotted Ethan's eyes across the distance. He smiled and waved before he turned his attention back to the screen. Ethan had a sad smile ghosting his face.

When all the nominees were announced and the screen revealed a live camera view of all the nominees and the presenter, the room got deadly quiet.

Photographers raised their cameras, Amy scuttled behind a curtain with two other reporters to get backstage, and Ethan raised his camera to get a good picture of whichever nominee stood up.

-"And the Academy Award for Best Actor goes to..."

The presenter opened the envelope and slid out the card. She neared her mouth to the mic and left the crowd in a burst of applause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOTAL DISCLAIMER: IDFK If the Oscars even have a photographer's booth but in terms of the story there is, hold your rants.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can do this in three chapters.


End file.
